The proposed psychosocial research will study the roles played by the mates of male heroin addicts in the rehabilitation process. Support is requested to study 50 couples. The proposed research will test ten hypotheses about the significance of addicts' or former addicts' mates in the rehabilitation process and will also generate data to be used in designing a protocol for establishment of self-help support groups for mates of addicts or former addicts. Methods employed will combine ethnographic knowledge of the subculture of addiction applied in informal life history taking with psychosocial assessment of the addict's or former addict's level of role performance and degree of community involvement, mood states, modes of interaction, categories of persons with whom he interacts, symmetry of interaction, emotional valence of interaction, and support seeking from his mate. Addicts' mates will assess addicts for former addicts' behaviors on these same dimensions. Measures of agreement will be determined and correlated with abstinence. Mates will also be queried about their knowledge of addiction, methods of coping with their spouse or boyfriend, their own use of drugs, and their willingness to participate in a self-help group for their own support. These data will also be correlated with abstinence. Findings should contribute to a clearer understanding of the significance of support from mates in the rehabilitation process which will in turn facilitate development of more effective treatment methods for heroin addiction.